runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Muzzy34
Headline text Hi Muzzy34 -- we are excited to have RuneScape Classic Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the WIkia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice on Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, Stop by the Wikia Help Desk Forum, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro :I never played RuneScape Classic but I will help in other ways (grammar, spelling etc). Lvl 3 skils3 (from RSWiki). ::Also, if this Wiki gets up and running successfully (which I hope it will), do you think you will need any bots (such as SmackBot on the RuneScape Wiki). Lvl 3 skils3 Hey,Muz,looks like you me,and lvl 3 skils are in charge. I guess I'll be around,lets do it! I must admit,though,I never player RSC,but I know a fair amount about it from the Runescape Wiki =D --Sir Scizor1,from the RS Wiki-- Hai2u I think I can help you out here also! I played RSC for some days and did some quests...and I know all the quests that existed in RSC because of this time I played, and their dates, cause of the RSW =]. Brux21:38, 8 July 2009 (UTC) A little help... If you have the time and will do so, could you possibly upload a runescape classic hitpoints bar image? i found a few on google but the computer im on will not allow me to save them and upload them. Thank you in advance if you choose to help. -Mewlink2 Skills Well, I've added a few skils, I'm done for now. I do know some skills have been removed/added, can anyone edit these so we know their lifespan. Thank you Sup mate! Just though I'd pop by and say hi, I can't believe that this project doesn't have more attention! I gave the Herblaw article a quick spruce-up but I can't create an account for some reason, lol =P Hey Hi Muzzy, i'm going to be trying to edit all 3 of these skills completely: Fishing, Cooking, and Theiving I also need some help with the wiki bar, it's kinda odd please check it on the "Fishing" page and i'm aware that the "Fishing" icon isn't shown in the main page, I was wondering once i'm done with it would you edit it and post the link it would be great and i was also wondering who was in charge of the Runescape Classic Wiki logo? i would like to make a verision, if there maybe was a fourm stating the one with the most votes gets in? It's been great talking to such a remarkable person --Bootykicker1 23:26, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Hmm? Are you currently online?? --~BootyKicker1~ 00:42, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hey. I hope I can help, as I know lots about RSClassic and have always wanted to add pics/make and edit articles. I can't help with some things, but I'm good at what I can. Try to make templates (for e.g. items, NPCs, etc.). --Kid2255 Talk 21:58, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Media Wiki Hey Muzzy, I think you should change the left column to make it so the skills category page is what appears in the skill subcategory. Talk[[User:Newbie856| Newbie856 ]] 21:47, November 17, 2009 (UTC) main page PLEASE lock the front page. You can find it by the edit button up top. --Kid2255 Talk 23:13, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Yes, good idea, but the front page must be well-edited =D --Zorak plorak 15:55, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Question Should normal editors like me delete stubs? like on the following page : Demon Slayer Because i think it is all the information required to complete the quest? Monster Info I think we must make a monster info template, with the following things: *Combat *Hitpoints *Examine *Weak against *Location I ask u this, cause we must have clear templates and your one of the other highest editors and the starter of this Wikia. --Zorak plorak 15:55, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Thank-you for your kind message. I plan to stick around, I like building on a community new and in need of help. I mostly play Runescape 2 as a member, but I still like to join in classic somewhat often. --AlchemyHawk 23:30, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Page Deletion How do people delete pages? Or do you have to be an admin or something? I accidently made the Summoning Obelisk page while going through the "wanted Pages" list.[[user:FerrelShadow|'FerrelShadow']] 00:08, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Changed Main Page Title I changed the main page title so now it is more like RS2's random skill on left and right side. But now there is a problem: the featured article and polls are now all the way on the bottom. Can you please help? --Sirnot 20:52, December 13, 2009 (UTC) World Map On the World Map page there seems to be a fight, and someone is requesting an admin to decide what's best for the page. Can you please do it? Its been like this for a month already. Thank you in advance. Nex Undique 03:14, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Highscores I got an idea to get a little highscores on the Wiki for everyone. If you fill in this on your userpage with your RSC stats, you will be added. --Zorak plorak 11:24, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Ty!--Zorak plorak 14:41, February 7, 2010 (UTC) As In Need Of Your Help Dear SirMuzzy, I've left a message on Zorak's page on working on a wiki that I just got ownership of (which you may be very interested in. Check the message out and respond if your in... Sincerly, Sirnot 05:26, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Sysop Hey Muzzy, Could I be sysopped? It would help with deleting pages (which there are a lot of), or editing the main page. Plus, I dont think that there is a current admin in my time zone, and it would help to have one. I don't have to be, but it helps. No hard feelings if I'm not. Nex Undique 22:10, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Muzzy, I'll do my best :) Nex Undique 01:21, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Your A New Devious Mud Admin! Dear SirMuzzy, I just syspopped you on the DeviousMUD Wiki (also Zorak plorak). My internet connection is back on, no more dialup! Now I will be able to edit as i used to. We now have two big projects to work on! Well, I might not be able to edit today, because, erm... its my birthday, so If i can I will inform you and zorak plorak. Sincerly, Sirnot 18:36, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Inactivity Hey Muzzy, Sorry that I haven't logged on at all since last week. There was a huge storm that knocked out power from Saturday until very recently. Nex Undique 20:45, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Templates You may add to your userpage. -- ITS TODAY! Its today, the Spring Meeting Event. Remember its at 19:00 GMT Time (you can check on he offical GMT site what your time is converted to that), it is at RSC (on Varrock Square). Remember to bring some items to drop for the drop party, and be ready for the race and woodcutting contest! Good Luck and Hope Your Coming! Muzzy, I appreachiate you editing the SiteNotice, but we have postponed the meeting once again... I have been having compllications with Rsa, some of his manipulations has gone to my disavantage. Sirnot 04:09, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :My manipulations? Of what? And what complications? -- 04:12, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Archive:2010 Spring Meeting Hey Muzzy, This archive was created for the meeting. But if the discussion is in the forums, will it need an archive? Or can it be deleted. Sorry for bothering you with this. -- 22:32, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, okay. Thanks for the reply :) -- 19:21, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:33, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Template:Goal and Template:Goal/doc Hey Muzzy. I am pretty convinced that Template:Goal is directly copied from the RS2 wiki's, and its documentation is also copied from the RS2 wiki's. The changes are so minimal (at most 1 line of text, and even the categories are copied), it's basically word-for-word. I'm pretty sure it was just copy and pasted. Should it be deleted until we can make one without copying others, or should we credit whomever made it? I'm not really sure what to do. 14:40, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Personal Images Hey Muzzy, I just have a quick question. Because of Forum:Personal images, I created a policy, called RSC:IP. No one responded on it for well over a month, so I thought it was okay. I was just about to start enforcing it today, but I was wondering if I should give it more time. Also, was it fair to put the policy into effect? -- 20:01, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, thanks : ) 20:08, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Admin Hey Muzzy, I was talking to Jack Spiral in RS and he thought it might be a good idea for me to try and become an admin. I've thought about it and I think that I could do some good work as an admin. I would be willing to review deletion candidates, move personal images to an appropriate name, and look into ways to improve the mediawiki pages for the wiki. Thankfully it looks like vandalism is pretty low, but I would deal with that fairly if it pops up. So I was wondering how I go about becoming an admin. I've done work here and on the RuneScape wiki so I have a good idea of how to help. I've left a message on Ruudvan's talk page too, in case you're not on the wiki much. Thanks for letting me know. Cheers, Tollerach (talk) 04:35, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the vote of confidence. I promise to use the tools responsibly. I'm glad to be of help and I like to see that this wiki keeps growing. Cheers, Tollerach (talk) 15:58, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Make a "Request for Admin" Page I've been thinking about this for a long time, should we make a page which editors could apply to be a Admin? Simple question, whats you opinions? Sirnot 22:58, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Becoming an admin Hi Muzzy34, I hope you are still around to get this message. Zorak Plorak recommended me to you, I feel I would make a great admin here on the RSC wiki, and I feel I have the trustworthiness and loyalty to continue to make many more edits on here in the future. If it's all right with you, I would like to become one, and I will try leaving a talk message on Ruud10k's page as well. Just let me know what you think and thanks for your time! Heracles85 20:07, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I just wanted to acknowledge your message and thank you for letting me join your guys' team here on the wiki! I won't let you guys down :). Heracles85 02:53, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Heya Hey Muzzy! It has been a while, how have you been? Sure, sounds good! But if you decide not to bureaucratize 2 people and only one, then Zorak should have it. He's been an admin longer, so he'd be more deserving. (lol, I misread it :P) Thanks! 02:53, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :Don't worry, I will. Ah, WOL. I used to play it when it came out, it was pretty good. 19:08, May 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:Bureaucrat Ye, I'm okay with it. Just because I'm semi-active (or even active, or sometimes hyper-active), I think it's usefull to be able to give people rights. 07:42, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for taking the time to read my request for admin on this wiki! I will do my best to contribute all that I can. -- [[User:Trail2006|'Trail2006']] | Message Wall 02:58, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Please review Please review this discussion and the edit histories of the two involved, and make a decission on whether the newly appointed administrator is qualified to handle himself in the best interest and purpose of this community encyclopedia. Please also reconsider the ability of his cohort to revert any such decision made therein. Additionally, please do not blindly provide people with such abilities. With an increased number of editors, which is in no small part due to Jagex re-opening Classic for the next two months, I propose that now is the time to make use of the Maple Grove to hold public discussions concerning the user rights of editors. I acknowledge that discussions on this wiki take time, and I support it. When abuse of person and of content is at hand, such decisions should not be made on a whim. After all, such abilities should be granted to those people who have long proven themselves to handle them in accordance with established regulation and overall benefit of the wiki, granted when such a need to share such abilities is necessary, and granted to someone who will not abandon the wiki or greatly reduce its use within a few months time. Lastly, I'm writing on your talk page directly in hopes that you will be notified of such message and read it before those involved remove it. 06:17, January 18, 2016 (UTC)